The Fame
by Beeez
Summary: Ok...Um yeah this isn't really twilightish but it has edward cullen other characters coming soon All Human Melanie/Edward...and you will find out the other pairings as the story goes on plz read and rate will have lemons...so yay for pervs sorry 4 bunch 1


_**Chapter 1 Joining**_

"_I want it all I want want it want it. The fame and the fortune" _I sung "Stop!" the director shouted loudly I stopped panting nervously. He looked me up and sizing my 5 foot 4 lightly-tanned body up. "Your young 17 right?" I nodded too quickly "But you have a voice like an angel". I smiled and giggled like and eleven year old girl. "I like you you're the lead" "Yes thank you you won't regret this I will be the best actress ever" I ranted on for about 2 minutes before they escorted me out of the room. I ran grabbed my Hollister jacket and grab the schedule to the play and ran home to my apartment. "Melanie!" my boyfriend shouted as soon as I opened and he engulfed me in long and hurtful bear-hug "Damn Logan I can't breathe" he dropped me "I heard you got the part" I glared at him "How the fuck did you hear that" he dragged me towards the T.V and turned it on. "Melanie Gutierrez is the lead actress in Mike Fillmore's new play The Fame rated R for some sexual content, drug use, brief Nudity, and violence" he flipped the T.V off then grabbed my face tenderly and press softly his lips softly to mine he slipped his tongue into my mouth I quickly played with it inside my mouth. He pulled away "How'd you like that superstar" he smiled "It could have lasted longer" "But then I couldn't do this baby" he picked me and press me against the door kissing hungrily at my mouth to my neck then back to my mouth he slid he hands under my spaghetti strap and slid his fingers around rubbing his erection on my girl parts as I groaned into his neck trying to see and think straight. He started to push harder into me I groaned and moaned louder than I intended "More…Baby…give me more…I need more…please…give…me…more" he tore my shirt off exposing my lovely D-sized boobs hidden behind my bra. He growled angrily when I pushed him back. "What are you doing" he yelled "This" I pushed him in to our and threw him on my bed I pulled off my jean capris exposing my panties as I crawled back on top of him I found his lips again as he flipped on top of me. He licked from my naval to boobs and back to my naval. He smiled then said "I'm going to make your head explode" he pulled my panties off with his teeth. Then threw them on the floor he spread my legs and put his tongue between my folds. I pushed back hard in too the pillow moaning "Yes…Oh…Christ…Hell…Yes" he rubbed my clit as he used his magical tongue too pleasure me. I brought him back to my lips as I mumbled in his mouth "My turn" I turned us over and pulled his jeans. When I got them off I saw the glorious erection ready to pulse threw his boxers I found his cock threw the whole in his boxers and grabbed the shaft and pulled it into my mouth as I sucked and squeezed he moaned "That's it Melanie…Suck it Harder" I sucked harder and started moving my hand up down his long length " I'm almost there…Stop I'm not…Ready…Yet" he grabbed my hair and pulled me to his lips as his tongue licked my lips quickly as he slid inside me I felt my face flush at the pleasure he was giving me I could feel myself tightening around him I was ready but didn't want it but before I could abject I screamed "Hell…Fuck…Logan!" we cummed in unison smiling as we fell back breathing hard and raspy. "Melanie wake up". I pushed to the surface from my dream at the sound of his voice. "What" I yelled. He pulled me from the bed as he pulled me I noticed he had boxers on and I'm pretty sure we didn't have sex or did we I had no clue it felt so real. "Let go of me I know where the closet is" I pushed him off of me and walked towards the closet. I grabbed a black mini ruffled skirt, leggings, yellow and black converse, and a yellow and black button up shirt. Kissed Logan goodbye and headed out the door. I walked down the street reading my paper. "Hmm…when I become famous I'm going to need a new boyfriend let's see who's up for grabs in the celebrity world" I said to myself. I sat down on the bus bench and turned to page 14. Well I know the two taylors are going out so they are off limits. Nick Jonas is cute I guess but I think he still likes Miley Cyrus so I let them get back together. Kevin's married, Joe's with somebody I'm sure of it, Zac Efron is with Vanessa Hudgens still I guess they are getting married they seriously need to break up because I love Zac Efron. As the bus pulled up I closed my magazine and paid my quarter and found a seat. When we pulled up in front of the building I got out and ran inside. I seen everyone who's anyone here and I got the lead role I'm so excited. Megan Fox was there in a vintage Louis Vuttion, Jack Black was there in some goofy looking suit, and other's with nice clothes and I show up leggings and a mini skirt I felt like a Hillbilly next to them no offense to the hillbillies. I walked around shaking everyone's hand smiling having a goodtime when I bumped into the pop/rock star. Edward Cullen the bad boy of bad boys. "Sup" he smiled. I stared at how handsome he was. "Umm…hi…I mean nothing much sup with you" I tried to sound cool. "Well I'm wasting my time here when I could be fucking some hot chick right now but instead I'm talking to my HOT lead actress" he smiled a evil smile I stared for a moment processing his words in my mind "Wait your the other lead" "Yep" he said smiling devilishly I smiled then said "I hope you're a good kisser" he pulled me closer lips almost touching "Well let me show you" he pressed his lips to mine and forced his tongue into my mouth not saying that I didn't want him to put it there I thought to myself maybe we should stop I have a boyfriend oh well. When we finally stopped to see everyone staring at the new girl and the bad boy making out in the center of everybody I smiled and said "What? we are just making sure each other is a good kisser" I laughed to myself as everyone started talking again.

_**Chapter 2 The Break-up**_

When the director finally showed up he gave us are lines and we practiced the songs and sat in a circle and introduced ourselves to each other and what we liked. When it got to me "Hi I'm Melanie Gutierrez I Have a boyfriend um…I'm from San Diego, California I came down here to New York to get famous I'm bisexual sometimes but I mostly like boys. Oh and I'm going to be famous" everyone clapped then went home. As I walked down the street a limousine pulled up next to me and rolled down its window. "Melanie" I turned to see Edward Cullen standing outside his limo. "I have a boyfriend" I smiled at him "I like want to do song with you" he smiled sounding like a white girl "What kind of song" I said then he said "A pop song since I'm am a pop singer don't you listen to my music" I smiled "I'm a waitress and my boyfriend doesn't have a job I don't have money to buy CD albums" I smiled seductively forgetting I had a boyfriend "Well do this song with me and you can be rich" he smiled his own seductively smile making my insides melt I almost fell. "Ok I'll do it but this is just business you are not getting in my pants because I have a boyfriend and I know how many women you have slept with so don't think I'm the same cause I'm not" he smiled "Ok OK I wont try to have sex with you but is it ok if I have dreams of fucking you" I smiled at the thought then said back "I don't care" I hopped in the car as we went to record the song. When we showed up at the recording studio it was like destiny or something like I was meant to be there I felt like a baby that just got its first taste of life. He grabbed my hand and led me into the recording booth put the lyrics in my hand an the headphones on my head. He did the same for himself then the guitar started he smiled at me. "This is going to be a remake of… a already made song" "Okay I hope its good" Then he started "_Do you here me talk in to you__across the waterrrr across the deep blue oceannnn under the open sky oh my baby I'm tryin" then I sung "Boy I hear in my dreams I feel your whisper I across the sea I keep you with me in my heart you make it easier when life gets hard" then we sung in unison "Lucky I'm in love with my best friend lucky to have been where I have been. Lucky to be coming home again" _after that song my cell phone "Oh shit sorry!" I answered "Hello" I listened to the voice on the other line "Melanie where the hell are you?" "I'm at a recording studio with Edward Cullen" Logan's voice raised a temper "Melanie get out of there you know I don't like that guy Oh…God…Yes" I stared at that phone anger building "Logan who the hell was that" his voice started to break like he had a orgasm "Umm it was nothing" I was hell on wheels "You asshole I know your not fucking someone you dumb asshole get the fuck out my house because if your still there I'm going cut off your dick and shove it in your mouth" I hung up the phone grabbed Edward and forced my lips on him I kissed him angrily and hungrily letting all my desire meet me in the middle of me needing Edward to kiss the pain away. He pushed me away "Melanie I can't do it I won't be the rebound" I slapped him and ran. I ran home opened the door and there was Logan sitting in the chair eyes blood-shot red. "Get the fuck out" I spat venom out my gums. "Fuck you Mel" I ran over grabbed the lamp and slammed it into his skull blood spurted from his nose. I tried to hit him again swinging it around he dodged it and punched me in my stomach. He grabbed my hair and threw me at the wall I crashed into the mirror and hit the floor. He walked over to me and started to unbuckled his belt pulling his pants pulling his cock out. I started crawling away he turned me around and I kicked him square in his nuts. He dropped to his knees and I grabbed the wooden lawn chair and slammed across his head he dropped to the floor. I dragged him out the door out the building into the dumpster along with his stuff walked back to my apartment and locked the door. And went to sleep on the door

_**Chapter 3 Famous **_

I woke up the next morning an went into the bathroom. I brushed my teeth as I heard "Melanie Gutierrez and Edward Cullen Lucky Revised has hit almost 3 million hits on the first day it was released not even 24 hours and it has reached Rolling stones number 1 hit" when I heard that I jumped around like a lunatic. Then there was knock at the door. I grabbed the closest object to me which happened to be a hair dryer I walked slowly towards the door. I opened and almost swung "Melanie wait its me" Edward smiled then I said "Oh its you" I walked away leaving the door open as he walked in he closed it. "So did you here about are little song" I smiled at him as he spoke those words OUR song as I pulled out my fantasy world I said "Uh yeah do I get money" he pulled a envelope from his pocket "Yeah that's what I'm here for yeah that song is the first song to ever go platinum in under 24 hours so they gave me…I mean us 15 million dollars each" when I heard million I couldn't breathe I fainted. "Melanie hello Melanie" I snatched the check out his hands and ran around like a crazy lunatic. "Thank you Thank you Thank you I'm rich I'm rich" I screamed loud enough for the world to hear me. "Melanie where's your boyfriend?" he asked nervously. Rage started to fill my body "Oh I kicked that asshole out after we got in a big fight" "Melanie did he…hit you" I could see his fist tense up "Yeah he threw me into the mirror and it cut my neck then he tried to…rape me" his veins where popping out his neck. "But I kicked him in his nuts and slammed a chair over his head. He dropped his fist. "Thank god you can fight Melanie…let me see the cut" I fingered my neck looking for the scar. I couldn't find it. I let memories flood my head as I saw the glass plunge into my neck I came back to reality but the scar still wasn't there anymore. "Melanie" Edward stared down at me with a worried look "Eddie I can't find it" he grabbed me close and examined my neck. "Yep no scar here" he smiled "Get out I have to get dress for rehearsals hope your there" I said "You know I will be just for you" he smiled "Edward don't say that I can't deal with another man ok" he looked down like a little three your old who just got scolded for something. "Ok Melanie I won't hit on you anymore but I will keep my dreams up on dating" he smiled then continued "Kidding I'm going to fuck someone see you at rehearsals." I closed the door. I felt bad for kind of dumping but I got over it quickly because I'm freaking rich. I grabbed my 2 dollar pair of underwear and tossed it out the window grabbed the check off the table and ran out in booty shorts, short short spaghetti strap, and bunny slippers. I Ran to the bank and got me a platinum Card with all my money on it.


End file.
